A melhor prenda é o amor
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Amar é dificil, é duro, e erramos por amor, mas será que mentir por medo e por amor, também pode ser predoar, pedir para voltar.


"**A melhor prenda é o amor"**

Addison and Derek SongFic com a música "How much I feel"

Era véspera de natal, e por mais forte que ela fosse, natal era uma época de esperança, de agradecer o amor dos outros, não era tempo de andar a vaguear pela quinta avenida, ela devia estar feliz, mas não… não que ela estivesse triste, porque não estava, ela não podia estar, ela tinha uma menina agarrada a sua mão, a olhar fascinada para a neve com aqueles olhos verdes repletos de curiosidade e esperança, os cabelos ruivos lisos contrastavam com os pequenos flocos branco de neve que caiam na sua cabeça. Madeleine, Madeleine Anne Montgmory… Shepherd, ela sorriu para a filha que lhe sorriu de volta, e Addison sentiu tanta coisa, que não tinha como expressar, e não pode deixar de notar de como Maddie se parecia com Derek, o mesmo sorriso com covinhas, a mesma teimosia, a mesma determinação, tudo…

Sentia remorsos, Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgmory, sentia remorsos? Ela sabia que um dia Maddie iria perguntar pelo pai "Quem era?""O que faz?" "Porque não esta comigo?" E qual seria a resposta dela, Addison tinha jurado que não lhe mentir, o que podia fazer, não havia nada a fazer, nada mais a fazer, ela era filha dele e ele nem sabia.

**I don't know how this whole business started  
Of you thinkin' that I have been untrue  
But if you think that we'd be better parted  
It's gonna hurt me but I'd break away from you  
Well, just give me the sign and I will be gone**

Addison havia engravidado algumas semanas antes de tudo aquilo que acontecerá no dia do baile e quando descobriu jurou que não lhe ia contar, não era necessário, ela disse a si própria e saiu da cidade o mais depressa possível, e voltou para Nova Iorque onde tinha sido feliz, onde queria que a filha cresce-se num ambiente saudável, ela pensou… mas agora, quatro anos passados ela não sabia se havia valido a pena? Era natal, e Addison a ler a pequena carta de Maddie ao pai natal, desejou ter contado a Derek toda a verdade.

Na folha cor-de-rosa de Maddie, que habitualmente está repleta de brinquedos e jogos, estava apenas um desejo.

"_Querido pai natal, este ano não quero brinquedos, nem jogos, eu quero que tu me dês o meu papá, por favor, eu só quero o meu papá."_. O papel que antes estava imaculadamente direito estava agora manchado das lágrimas dela, aquilo ia acabar, Maddie ia ter um pai, ia ter o pai dela, ela tinha de contar a Derek o que aconteceu.

**(That's how much I feel) feel for you, baby  
(How much I need) well, I need your touch  
(How much I live) I live for your lovin'  
That's how much  
That's how much  
That's how much  
That's how much, ooooh**

Já era tarde quando Addison conseguiu que Maddie adormece-se e olhou para ela, um anjo, era aquilo que ela parecia, ali quieta a dormir tranquilamente, alheia a todas as preocupações, Os cabelos ruivos caiam desordenados pela almofada, as pequenas sardas dela era quase imperceptíveis davam-lhe um ar adorável, doce.

Saiu do quarto e beijou a testa da filha suavemente, antes de fechar a luz e encostar a porta. Sentou-se na sala e ficou a observar a árvore de natal que Maddie tinha ajudado a decorar, Ela adorava o natal, aquela magia, a neve, a alegria, e a boa vontade de cada pessoa na rua. Tudo aquilo tornava Nova Iorque ainda mais bonita do que já era.

Pegou no telemóvel e olhou para o monitor, _Derek_, ela viu escrito e pensou se devia ligar ou não, e se ele lhe tirasse Maddie, ela morria, mas por outro lado se ele se aproxima-se de Maddie , se ele fosse o pai que ela merecia, ela seria feliz e cresceria como uma criança normal.

**Sleep alone and late at night I'm dreaming  
Of the togetherness that seems to be leavin' me  
I give it all and then I give some more  
If you'll only love me like you have before  
Girl, take hold of my hand and all will be forgiven  
**

Addison esteve nisto quase uma hora, quando finalmente um lampejo de coragem a atinge ela liga.

"_Derek, olá."_ Ela disse numa voz baixa

"_Addie"_ Ele disse meio indeciso _"Olá Addie, como é que estás?"_

" _Addie, precisas de alguma coisa? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" _Derek conhecia bem, ela não estava bem.

Addison não respondeu, Derek apenas conseguia ouvir o som da respiração dela entrecortada, ela estava preocupada.

"_Derek, eu preciso de ti! Nós temos uma filha Derek, tu és pai!"_

Fez-se um silêncio assombroso, incomodativo e quando finalmente, ela quebrou o silêncio o silencio novamente, nervoso.

"_Derek! Fala por favor! Grita comigo!"_

Derek continuava calado, o único som que ela conseguia ouvir era respiração pesada dele, o que denunciava o choque que acabará de sofrer.

"_Derek!" _Ela chamou-o _"Derek! Estás a ouvir-me?_

" _Eu estou aqui Addie" _Ele falou _"Addie eu tenho mesmo uma filha?"_

"_Sim"_ Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer_ "Eu estava grávida quando saí daí! Eu não queria estragar a tua felicidade com a Meredith, e agora a Maddie quer saber quem é o pai..."_

Derek interrompeu-a com um fio de voz _"A minha filha chama-se Madeleine?"_

"_Sim"_ Ela respondeu com um sorriso no rosto _"Madeleine Anne Montgmory Shepherd, deculpa Derek, eu sei que tu querias saber, mas eu não queria arruinar a tua vida nova com a Meredith e…"_

"_Eu e Meredith, nós acabamos um mês depois da tua partida, eu percebi que aquilo que sentia por ela não era amor, era paixão, que passou assim que eu te perdoei, verdadeiramente, eu sei que…" _Ele respirou e tentou recuperar a postura _"Onde estás Addie, eu preciso de te ver, a ti e a nossa filha, por favor Addie, diz-me onde estás?"_

"_Nova Iorque. Nós estamos em Nova Iorque!"_

"_Eu vou ter contigo Addie."_

"_Obrigado"_

"_Estou ai a amanha de manhã, Addie"_

"_Boa noite Derek."_

"_Boa noite Addie"_

**(That's how much I feel) feel for you, baby  
(How much I need) well, I need your touch  
(How much I live) I live for your lovin'  
Well, that's how much  
That's how much  
That's how much  
That's how much  
**

Durante a noite, Addison mal conseguiu dormir e ficou bastante a observar a filha que dormia serenamente e a pensar no que tinha feito, ponderou a decisão e pensou no que teria acontecido se ela tivesse contado a Derek o que acontecerá a anos atrás, sobre a gravidez dela.

Eram seis da manhã, quando finalmente decidiu vestir-se, no final olhou-se ao espelho e analisou o seu reflexo, tinha posto um vestido verde-escuro que contrastava com os olhos verdes e com os cabelos ruivos, pôs um casaco preto cintado por cima, tinha um pulso um relógio branco com diamantes, estava linda como sempre, mas os olhos dela, estavam escuros como breu, de preocupação.

Foi para a sala e sentou-se no solo, de forma elegantes, olhando pela janela que dava para uma vista magnífica para a cidade que nunca dorme, as mãos dela tremiam com tanta ansiedade, os pensamentos andavam a mil a hora e respirou fundo várias vezes. E então ouviu a campainha tocar e voltou a respirar fundo, aproximou-se e pôs a mão na maçaneta, e quando abriu a porta, lá estava ele, o sobretudo que usa denunciava o frio que se fazia sentir na rua.

- Olá Addie.

- Derek – Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer – Entra, deves estar quase a congelar.

E deixou-o passar para dentro da casa, da casa que antes era deles, de ambos… Derek olhou em volta, tudo parecia estar como ele se lembrava, alguns pormenores tinham mudado, alguns brinquedos estavam na carpete da sala, e algumas fotografias de um bebé que Addison segurava nos braços, aquela era a filha dele. Addison deixou-o observar tudo, deixou-o ver que pouco tinha mudado, ela tinha deixado as coisas tal como estavam na esperança de aquilo lhe lembrasse sempre Derek.

**So you try, try to stay in the middle  
And then you cry, you cry just a little  
Then you both realize just how foolish you've been  
And you try to make amends  
But you're better off as friends  
'Cause that's how much  
(That's how much)  
That's how much  
That's how much, ooooh  
**

- Addie, o que aconteceu. Eu quero saber como é que aconteceu?

- Queres que eu te conte como se fazem os bebés, pensei que soubesses isso, já a uns anos. – Disse ela tentando aliviar o ambiente tenso que se fazia sentir entre os dois.

- Addie não é o momento! – Ele disse – Porque é que tu não me contaste? A minha filha já deve ter uns quatro ou cinco anos, e eu só agora é que eu sei. Eu podia ter lá estado Addison.

Addison respirou fundo, e ambos se sentaram no sofá e ela começou a contar-lhe tudo o que acontecerá com ela, a quatro anos atrás.

Uma hora depois.

- E é tudo, Derek – Ela disse em tom de conclusão – Aqui tens tudo! Desculpa Derek, eu sei que te devia ter contado.

- Addie, eu também não foi propriamente simpático contigo, tu tomaste a decisão que achaste mais segura.

Eu sei, e ficou mais aliviada que entendas, mas eu devia ter te contado. – Ela disse fintando o chão.

- E a Maddie? – Derek deu por si a chama-la assim, e de repente um sorriso esplendoroso, iluminou o rosto de Addison e ele não pode deixar de notar o quanto isso a favorecia.

- A Maddie ainda está a dormir, ela é muito dorminhoca. – Ela levantou-se e pegou na mão dele, conduzindo-o até ao quarto que ficava ao lado que ele costumava ocupar juntamente com Addison quando eles eram casados. Ela entrou no quarto da filha que era apenas iluminado pela luz de presença que ela tinha, Addison abriu as cortinas deixando a luz clarear o quarto, e Derek pode ver o rosto da filha pela primeira vez, tinha a pele branca tal como a mãe, e os cabelos era ruivos, ela parecia uma boneca de porcelana.

- Maddie querida acorda. – Addison sentou-se junto a Maddie passando-lhe a mão pela cabeça e Derek não pode deixar de sorrir vendo a ar maternal de Addison, ele sempre soube que ela daria uma boa mãe, ela tinha um carinho especial por toda as criança que passaram pelas mãos dela, enquanto médica, e sempre gostará de todos os sobrinhos dele. – Levanta-te, querida, anda.

Vagarosamente, Madeleine levantou-se e esfregou os olhos, com as mãozinhas. – Boa dia, mamã. – Mamã está ali um senhor…

- Eu sei queria, o pai natal decidiu trazer a tua prenda mais cedo. – Ela fez sinal para que Derek se aproxima-se. – Este é o teu papá, Maddie, ele chama-se Derek.

- A serio. – A menina abriu um sorriso tão bonito e deslumbrante, que Derek conseguiu ver pela primeira vez algo dele na menina, e Addison percebeu isso, e não pode evitar o sorriso ao observar Derek. E segundo depois Maddie saltou para o colo dele, que a acolheu de bom grado, ele tinha pela primeira vez a filha nos braços. – És mesmo o meu papá?

- Sou Maddie, sou mesmo o teu papá.

- E não te vais embora, pois não? – Ela perguntou

- Não Maddie, eu não te deixo mais.

**How's your life been going on  
I got a wife now years we been going strong  
Oh no, there's just something that I got to say  
Sometimes when we make love  
I still see your face  
Just try to recall when we were as one, yeah  
**

Já eram quase onze horas, ou seja, já passava muito da hora de dormir de Maddie, mas Addison estava encantada com que via. Derek estava sentado no chão a brincar com a filha, fazia-lhe cócegas, e ela ria muito alto, tamanha era a alegria em que se encontrava.

- Vá Maddie, vamos dormir! – Ela disse a filha

- Já mamã? – Ela perguntou enquanto se sentava no colo da mãe. – Vá vamos preparar-te para ires fazer dormir.

Madeleine recebeu um beijo na testa do pai, e abraçou-a, desejando 'boa noite' mas não antes de lhe fazer jurar que lhe ia ler uma história.

…

- E então o príncipe disse que amava a princesa e eles casaram-se, e viveram felizes para sempre. – Concluiu Derek – Boa noite Maddie.

- Boa noite papá – Derek não pode deixar de sorrir ao ouvi-la chama-lo de 'papá' – Boa noite mamã.

Addison beijou a filha na testa, e desligou a luz deixando a porta entreaberta.

Os dois saíram do quarto e a primeira coisa que ele diz à Addison é:

- Ela é espectacular! É doce, querida e amorosa. – Derek tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha – Ela é prefeita.

- Eu sei, as vezes custa-me acreditar que é minha filha. – Addison disse honestamente.

- Não digas isso Addie. Ela é aquilo que tu quiseste que ela fosse, foste tu que lhe ensinaste a ser assim. Tu és o modelo dela, ela idolatra-te e adora-te acima de tudo.

Derek segurou nas mãos dela que tremiam, e trouxe-a para perto dele, confortando-a.

- Eu sei. – Addison disse – Mas eu passo tanto tempo a trabalhar, a dias em que eu só estou com ela de manhã, quando a ponho no infantário, e a noite quando a vou buscar ao ballet, e ela está tão cansada que adormece no carro.

- Ela adora-te, Addie, mesmo que haja dias que ela está pouco tempo contigo, ela adora-te e isso dá para ver, tu és uma mãe espectacular, e não te esqueças disso, nunca duvides.

- Obrigado – Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer, e quando olhou para ele, deu conta que estavam muito próximos, demasiado próximos, conseguia olhar directamente nos olhos dele e sentia o perfume dele inebria-la, ela sabia que tinha de parar mas o corpo dela não queria, estava a travar uma batalha interior para não o beijar, eles estavam divorciados, e não! Era errado! O cérebro dela dizia-lhe para se afastar mas o coração queria, ela queria sentir os lábios dele sobre os dela, que poder abraça-lo e sentir as mãos dele no corpo dela.

Num compasso de tempo, ele também se apercebe do quanto eles tão junto, e nem pensa, desde que havia ali chegado, ele queria beija-la, ele tinha percebido que amava a muito tempo, ele sabia disso, e não tinha qualquer duvida, mas não queria magoa-la, então, devagar ela aproximou-se dele e ele dela e nesse singelo ápice de amor, eles beijaram-se, o beijo deles era calmo a princípios, ele pegou na cintura dela trazendo-a para mais perto ela por sua vez deixou as mãos repousarem no peito dele. Ele queria aproveitar o beijo ao máximo, ele queria senti-la ainda mais, e então ela abriu os lábios e ele dedicou-se a explorar a boca dela… A ultima coisa que ela se lembrar depois disto foi de ele dizer que a amava, e que queria ficar com ela para sempre.

**(That's how much I feel) feel for you, baby  
(How much I need) well, I need your touch  
(How much I live) I live for your lovin'  
Well, that's how much  
That's how much  
That's how much**

**Fim**


End file.
